Friend In Need Boss' POV
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: This time, the mob boss tells us his version on how he met Nack the Weasel & what had happened to him. (Chpt 1 up)


Friend In Need (Boss' POV)  
by Julie Riley  
  
Note: The Boss & all other Conker's BFD characters are related to Rareware. Nack, Rouge, and Nic are all related to Sega & Sonic Team. So enjoy the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: (A Little Weasel Encounter)  
  
Hello, this here is the Boss. I don't like telling yous my real name, but what I will tell yous about is how I encounter a certain purple weasel in Windy one night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was one of the many bosses that became a bounty hunter. Back then, it was my first year as a boss. It had been a few nights since I became a boss. I just came out of a magazine store and was reading a certain magazine that might not be appropriate for the little tykes (yep, adult magazines). I just got to the good part, when I was bumped by someone.  
  
The tyke apoligising said, "Sorry, mister."  
  
I looked a little frustrated cause I was about to take that big step. He then asked, "Excuse me, uh, isn't it late to be wearing sunglasses?"  
  
I tried to stay calm, not wanting to get rid of the fella, who might've had a family. I told him, "I just like it this way. You'll get use to it."  
  
I put my magazine down, and looked at the kid. He was a boy, and he looked like he was crying. In fact, he was a purple weasel wearing boots, gloves, and a red jacket. I looked surprised saying, "A purple weasel? I never saw one of these things before," then turned to the kid asking, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
The boy then answered as he started to cry a bit more, "My name's Nack. And...I just lost my friend, Kyle-da, to that stupid Panther King."  
  
I backed away a little and said in a scared kinda voice, "Boy, are you crazy? Yous saw the Panther King? He would've clawed you to death!"  
  
I know I wasn't scared of him now, but back then, I was terrified about even going to the Panther King.  
  
The boy chucked as he got up, "That stupid panther? Ha! He's just a jerk in cat's clothing!"  
  
It was amazing for a boy, a weasel boy, who was the only weasel in Mobius not scared of the legendary Panther King. He looked tough to me, but I didn't thought back then that he is just a little kid. Hes gave me an idea as I looked at the castle that Nack was in.  
  
I explained to him, "Yous have got a lot of moxie, kid. I was wantings to find a new bounty hunter since all my others was fired and taking a big deep breath."  
  
"Like drowning?"  
  
"Don't but in, Nack. Anyways, I would have the privelage to have you as an official bounty hunter, if yous pass a test."  
  
It looked like the kid understood what I was saying as he said, "Cool, what do I have to do?"  
  
I told him as I pointed to the castle he was in, "In that castle you was in is the Federal Reserve National Bank."  
  
He then started to back away, looking scared saying, "Wait, what if that stupid panther reconizes me?"  
  
I just chuckled as he looked a littles more confused saying to him, "He won't, when you're wearing this."  
  
I put my hand inside my black jacket suit and pulled out a bounty hunter's hat an old friend of mine once wore before he was shot (thats part will be explained later). The kid jumped for joy saying, "All right! Cool hat!"  
  
I knows I was not acting like the me you knows today, but I was young back then, and so was he. Besides, he had a lot of spunk, which I likes around my employees.  
  
Anyway, I put the hat on Nack, as I continued, "This is your personal lucky charm. Use it wisely, bounty hunter."  
  
He then started to dash off saying, "Thanks. By the way, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Just call me Boss. Now remembers that you have to give me at least 500 Mobians from the bank, but go under an alias before yous do."  
  
"Cool! And thanks!"  
  
And withs that, he went off to get the dough. While I was waiting, I gots an urgent call from someone. It was from my step-sister.  
  
(Next Chapter: A Sad, Sad Tale) 


End file.
